Colocation
by Black Bwool
Summary: Les joies de la colocation c'est de voir un Akashi vulgaire, un Aomine sous la douche, un Kasamatsu cuisiner, un Midorima bourré et des réconciliations sous la couette.
1. Akashi vulgaire

_**Salut ! Alors ce coup-ci, mon idée est de faire des drabbles sur KNB et en particulier sur la colocation à dix et avec cinq couples: AoKaga, KiKasa, MuraHimu, MidoTaka et AkaKuro.**_

 _ **Et voici le premier.**_

 _ **Note: Un drabble c'est cent mots mais c'est trop court alors ils seront plus longs mais jamais plus cinq cent mots. Enfin normalement.**_

* * *

\- **Pauvre con !**

Cette insulte résonna à travers la pièce comme un coup sur une cloche. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient réagit: Kagami avait manqué de s'étouffer avec un biscuit apéritif, Kuroko essayait de le sauver de sa mort prématurée par étouffement en lui frappant le dos, Aomine avait recraché sa gorgée de bière sur son pantalon vert, Midorima était limite en train de faire un AVC, Takao observait la personne peu polie les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte, Kise avait manqué de faire tomber son verre de bière par terre, Kasamatsu laissait couler sa bière qui coulait du verre à présent, Murasakibara avait renversé son paquet de chips et Himuro avait la machoire qui manquait de se décrocher tellement elle était grande ouverte.

Tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers Akashi et son manque concret de politesse. C'était juste choquant de la part de du magenta de faire preuve d'un pareil vocabulaire. Si ça avait été Aomine, Kagami voir même Murasakibara, personne n'aurait rien dit. Mais là, c'était juste trop énorme pour ne pas être noté !

\- **Heu, Akashi-kun, ça va ?** demanda presque timidement Kuroko.

Surtout que le rouge framboise avait insulté un tabouret dans lequel il s'était cogné le pied. Décidément, la double dose de vodka mélangée à du whisky n'était pas conseillée pour Akashi Seijuro. Ça pouvait faire de sacrés dégâts pour la santé des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Voir des morts.


	2. Aomine sous la douche

**_Salut ! Donc voici le drabble suivant. Cette fois, Aomine sous la douche. Je vois d'avance la bave couler de la bouche de certains et certaines..._**

 ** _Alors, merci pour les reviews. Je suis contente que mon idée plaise. J'ai l'impression que ce second drabble va plaire._**

 ** _Yuki-chan:_** **_Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que mon idée te plaise à ce point là._**

* * *

Aomine franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée. Il entra et referma derrière lui. La sueur rendait sa peau chocolat luisante. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et ôta ses vêtements avant d'aller sous la douche.

L'eau coulait sur sa peau sombre et détendait ses muscles contractés par l'effort physique.

Au même instant, Kuroko avait décidé d'aller se brosser les dents et était entré dans la salle de bains. Il entendit l'eau couler et, sans se gêner ouvrit le rideau. Ce qui provoqua un choc immense au métis qui ne s'attendait pas à voir une paire d'yeux bleu clair le détailler de bas en haut avant de dire:

\- **Désolé, Aomine-kun. Je pensais que c'était Akashi-kun.**

Et il referma le rideau laissant un Daiki choqué avec les yeux qui manquaient de lui sortir des orbites.


	3. Murasakibara casse le grille-pain

**_Resalut ! Oui j'ai fais vite mais j'avais envie d'écrire et comme je finissait plus tôt les cours, j'en ai profité pour écrire ça. Des avis ?_**

* * *

Quand Midorima entra dans la cuisine ce matin, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la carcasse d'un appareil de cuisine au sol. Et visiblement, il semblait que c'était le grille-pain. Le vert soupira et remonta ses lunettes avant d'appeler calmement mais froidement:

\- **Murasakibara ? Tu peux venir venir une minute ?**

Le géant aux cheveux violets entra dans la cuisine.

\- **Il y a un problème, Mido-chin ?**

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?** demanda Shintaro en montrant le reste du malheureux grille-pain.

\- **Ah ça. C'est parce qu'il était cassé, Mido-chin.**

 **\- Et tu pensais que le jeter par terre allait régler le problème ? Et puis, en quoi ce grille-pain était-il cassé ?**

 **\- Bah il brûlait le pain au lieu de le griller.**

 **\- Et il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit de mettre deux tranches pour bien repartir la chaleur ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on peut en mettre deux en même temps, Mido-chin ?**

Midorima soupira devant la bêtise d'Atsushi. Bon, il fallait racheter un grille-pain maintenant.


	4. Kagami fait le ménage

_**Salut ! Voici donc le quatrième drabble de Colocation ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Comme vous le voyez, j'ai une tonne d'idées. Donc il y aura une tonne de drabbles qui seront postés. Plus d'un par jour si je le peux.**_

* * *

L'une des spécialités de Kagami en dehors du basket et de la cuisine c'était le ménage. Ce n'était pas non plus une fée du logis mais il appréciait quand c'était propre. Donc quand la plupart de ses colocataires partaient travailler ou allaient dehors, il attrapait chiffon, aspirateur et serpillière et commençait le ménage.

Sauf qu'avec son bordélique de copain et un géant violet qui fait des miettes partout, cela ne reste jamais propre longtemps et en règle générale, le rouquin ne parvenait pas à nettoyer quand ils étaient dans les parages.

Aussi il avait opté pour une méthode radicale...

\- **Hé, Taiga ! Tu fous quoi ?!** s'exclama Aomine en se faisant jeter de la maison.

\- **Je nettoie donc je vire les éléments perturbateurs.** répondit son petit-ami.

\- **Éléments perturbateurs ?** répéta Murasakibara en mangeant des chips.

\- **Exactement. Alors restez-là. D'accord ?** fit Kagami avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte au nez du métis et du violet.


	5. Midorima sans lunettes

Salut ! Et voici le cinquième OS de la série. Je suis contente de voir que mon recueil plaît à ce point-là. Et ce petit dernier va vous mettre en joie je pense.

* * *

Midorima vouait une dévotion particulière à ses lunettes. Elles lui étaient vitales. Sans elles, il ne voyait quasiment rien. Aussi, personne n'osait y toucher car on ne plaisantait pas avec des dispositifs médicaux et surtout pas avec les lunettes.

Enfin, sauf pour Takao. Le petit ami du vert adorait lui piquer ses lunettes pour les mettre sauf que cette fois, il était sortit avec les lunettes de son copain dans la poche de sa veste et cette fois ce n'était pas pour lui faire une blague mais c'était parce que la veille, il pleuvait à verse et Shintaro lui avait confié ses lunettes n'ayant pas de poches où les mettre. Et Kazunari n'y avait plus pensé.

C'était une catastrophe pour son amour qui ne savait plus quoi faire et il partit en quête de ses verres. Sauf qu'il n'alla pas bien loin...

Kise était en train de s'habiller dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Kasamatsu quand un bruit fort contre la porte le fit ouvrir cette dernière.

\- **Midorimacchi !** s'exclama le blond. **Tu es rentré dans la porte ?! Mais comment as-tu...**

 **\- J'ai pas mes lunettes, crétin !**


	6. Takao voit trop de choses

**_Salut ! Après Midorima, c'est au tour de Takao !_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews:_**

 ** _Yuki-chan: Merci pour ta longue review ! XD. J'avoue que Midorima ne devait pas être très content de ne rien voir._**

* * *

Takao se vantait d'avoir la meilleure vision des dix colocataires. Et c'était pas faux. Sauf que parfois, il préférerais être aveugle...

Ce matin, le "faucon" s'était rendu dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner quand il tomba nez à nez avec Kagami. Le rouquin semblait d'ailleurs un peu gêné.

\- **Salut, Tai-chan !** le salua le brun. **Tu as bien... Oh, c'est quoi ça ?**

Kazunari venait de remarquer une tâche blanche sur le t-shirt du rouge. Et c'était plutôt liquide.

En voyant ce qui avait attiré l'œil du copain de Midorima, Taiga s'empourpra. Et merde ! Il l'avait pas vue celle-là !

\- **C-c'est pas ce que tu penses !** bégaya-t-il. **C'est juste Daiki qui a renversé du lait dans la chambre c'est tout !**

Et le plus grand des deux contourna l'autre et partit au pas de course dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec son petit ami.

\- **Si il voulait être crédible,** fit Takao, **il aurait quand même put prendre du papier essuie-tout pour nettoyer les prétendus dégâts occasionnés par un liquide qui serait tombé au sol. Et aussi enlever le lait du frigo.** ajouta-t-il en sortant le bidon rempli de liquide blanc du frigo.


	7. Kuroko s'énerve

Kuroko était une personne très calme. Mais il valait mieux ne pas fâcher ce dernier parce que sinon ça risquait de mal se passer pour eux.

Le bleuté était en train d'ouvrir une boîte de lait concentré quand Murasakibara passa. Voyant les vains efforts de son ami pour l'ouvrir, il décida de l'aider et appuya sur la boite qui explosa au visage de Tetsuya.

Les deux "lumières" de ce dernier arrivèrent en courant en entendant le bruit provoqué par la boîte qui avait cassée sous le choc des mains du pivot de Yosen.

\- **Oups !** se contenta de dire Atsushi en observant le visage dégoulinant de lait concentré.

Aomine et Kagami essayaient de se retenir de rire. Sauf que le barbouillé ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Et comme il était déjà de mauvais poil, il se mit à rouspéter et surtout à crier vulgairement:

\- **Bande de cons ! Vous trouvez ça drôle ?! Ça vous amuse ?!**

Et en disant ça, il se mit à frapper les trois jeunes hommes qui partirent en courant pour lui échapper.


	8. Himuro presque enseveli

**_Salut ! Me voici de retour avec le huitième OS de la série ! J'espère que ça plait toujours autant. Et oui ChiiyaMangas: ils vont tous finir chez le psy !_**

* * *

Himuro se demandait sincèrement comment il en était arrivé là. Ou plutôt comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation.

En temps normal, il n'y avait jamais fait trop attention. Son copain le faisait tellement souvent que Tatsuya ne s'était occupé d'un problème pourtant souligné par les autres colocataires.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce qu'il était en ce moment même presque enseveli sous une pile d'emballages de sucreries diverses et variées. Peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'il parle avec Atsushi pour qu'il évite de manger des sucreries emballées dans la chambre.


End file.
